Pretend
by Kukki Boo
Summary: Joey never had any feelings for Kaiba, and never thought Kaiba might share those non-existant feelings. But that was all pretend.


Joseph Wheeler had never been the brightest bulb in the bunch. Everyone knew this, likely himself the most. Seto Kaiba had always been a genius. Everyone knew this too, and likewise, he probably acknowledged it more than anyone. But there were some things that didn't require book smarts. They were life; you just knew, no matter how. And in this way, Joey probably wasn't as dumb as he seemed. It was only pretend.

Over the years, Kaiba had become less hostile towards him. They still fought all the time. But somehow it seemed less heated, and Kaiba didn't hurt him; even when he'd raised his fists himself. Many of the snarky remarks that would start the fights weren't really that bad, maybe even things his friends would tease him with. But Joey ignored it. He didn't want to start going soft on the guy. Sometimes when he'd get injured or ill, he'd notice certain blue eyes looking to him with a _concern_ in them. But he'd smile and go off with his friends; because it couldn't be true. He was just seeing things. That damn bastard was never concerned with anyone but himself. In class, although it was a stupid thought, he could feel Kaiba's eyes on him. Staring. And when he'd turn around, they would narrow into a glare, though it wasn't one before. But he didn't know, because they were always glaring at eachother. It was nothing, really. In their fights, some of Kaiba's touches seemed too soft, too lingering to be ones tempted to crush his bones. They definitely didn't intimidate. During those moments, his face betrayed his usual harshness. So Joey would push all the right buttons to ensure everything back to normal.

Joey never showed he suspected anything other than loathing from him. You'd have to be stupid not to, even others had. But he was, or at least he played it well.

One day, the two were alone after class working on a project they'd been stuck together with. While discussing and explaining things, they'd even indulged in a little bit of conversation without _too_ much fighting. While Joey had turned to leave, Kaiba grabbed his wrist. His breath hitched in his throat, and he looked to see a face just as shocked. Kaiba had quickly removed his hand. "Going to attempt to shove down your lunch in what little time you have? I suppose someone like you couldn't _stand_ going without one meal." Joey shot back with an equally vicious, threatening expression. "_I'm_ done. Unlike some people, I have friends. I'd much rather be around them than have to put up with a cold-hearted jerk like you." He'd left without another word from either of them. Joey denied that he felt guilty for leaving, because he'd only done his agreed half first with Kaiba's help. That he was secretly hoping for something, and that for a moment, the CEO who had everything had even seemed a little disappointed too.

Whenever Joey worried about him, he'd shake it off. Yugi was rubbing off on him. Whenever he didn't feel like fighting, or his mind came up with things he didn't much favor, he'd only spit more insults. If he thought, even for just a moment that he might have seen something in Kaiba, he'd automatically discard the notion as preposterous. He couldn't--wouldn't think about the fact that he often find himself staring at the handsome figure too, or spacing out in thought of him; or that he had daydreams about telling Kaiba _everything_, and Kaiba would tell him everything. Because he pretended that his heart didn't thump harder in his chest when they got close, it was only the adrenaline from the fight. When he felt flushed, he's yell twice as loud. It was only the anger.

It--much to his dislike--looked obvious to him anyway, but Kaiba didn't do anything about it or seemed like he ever noticed, so he didn't either.

Because he pretended that he wasn't afraid of the unknown; what would happen if he did pursue a relationship with someone he swore up and down not to even be able of possessing feelings. He pretended he wasn't so insecure of the possibility that maybe he was completely wrong, that maybe Kaiba really did hate him with all his being that it kept him restless at night, sweating and hyperventilating with anxiety. He'd never, ever admit to himself or anyone else that when he thought to himself, he frequently wondered--Was Kaiba pretending too?


End file.
